


avatar one-shots that dont fit anywhere else

by blossomswimmer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, a lot of random ideas i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomswimmer/pseuds/blossomswimmer
Summary: this is for random one shot ideas i get that don't really fit any actual stories
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 24





	1. It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write about zuko's nightmares because i love the idea of Mai comforting him

Zuko struggled to sleep most nights after the war, to everyone else, this was scary behavior but to Mai, this was normal, Zuko had been having these for years and Mai was one of the few people in the world who saw them, she was used of the crying and trembling, it worried her but it was nothing new, however when the war ended, she was asleep one night when all of a sudden. **He started screaming.**

Mai immediately tried to wake up her sleeping fiance, he screamed about his mother and Ozai hurting her, He cried out for his father to stop and then suddenly he woke up, teary eyed and petrified while shaking uncontrollably, Mai immediately held him in her arms and cradled him against her chest, he sobbed into her clothing for a few minutes while she held his head and kissed him on the forehead  
  
"Zuko, what happened, what was your nightmare about"  
"I-i don't wanna t-talk about it right now, can I just hug you?"  
"Okay, take as much time as you need"

That night she held him close until he fell asleep and he didn't let go once throughout the night.  
  
  
The next day, he didn't talk about it all day, she decided she wasn't gonna pressure him into anything and that if he wanted to talk about it, he could however she did decide to visit Iroh about it and he told her that, he had never screamed in his sleep before, she became incredibly worried from that moment on. 

Night came and the same repeated except he wasn't screaming about his mother, He screamed about being burned, this she had expected, Zuko was heavily traumatized by that event and only recently started allowing people to touch the scar  
  
She did the same as the night before but he didn't wake up as quick.

"FATHER, NO PLEASE FATHER" he screamed as tears gushed down his face, he shook and turned violently as Mai tried to wake him up  
"ZUKO, Wake up please, He isn't here"  
  
Zuko opened his eyes and wrapped around Mai, She hugged back and kissed his forehead

"Zuko, you need to tell me what's happening in those nightmares"

Zuko looked around it was as if he believed Ozai was watching them  
  


"I-I've been getting them since Boiling Rock ever since you were put to jail, I've been having nightmares about Ozai and he was-."  
  
Zuko fell quiet  
  
"Zuko, what was he doing."  
"H-he was burning you."  
  
Mai realized he never screamed about Ursa, He never sounded like it was about himself either, He was screaming about **her,** this hit her like a tonne of bricks as she hugged him.  
  
"Keep going, I need to know everything". she said calmly although her eyes were slowly starting to brim with tears.  
  
"I tried to stop him but he got you and you got damaged badly a-and then well you woke me up".  
  
It was at this moment, Mai realized Zuko's worst fears weren't him getting hurt. It was him getting Mai hurt.

She had never seen Zuko like this, so upset, so drained but so angry.  
  
"I-m scared of getting you hurt or becoming like him" he said while clutching onto Mai like she was gonna vanish  
  
Mai leaned into his hug, "Zuko, I'm here, he can't get me for he's in prison, You will never become like he was, you are far too good of heart and simply, I wouldn't let you"  
  
Zuko's tears stopped and he kissed her  
  
"I'm lucky to have you Mai, I love you"  
  
"I love you too Zuko, Do you wanna cuddle until you sleep"

"I'd like that" He said  
  
They cuddled into the night, Mai knew the nightmares wouldn't end immediately but she knew why now and she would never let him fight it alone


	2. How It All Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang's last moment and the few seconds after.

at first there was

flashes of life

flashes of pain

then love

then peace

then birth

then crisis

Aang had lived a life that many dream of, he was young still but it was his end. He lived in a cycle, as he faded away he clutched the hand of Katara and said his final words "thanks for penguin sledding with me", he closed his eyes and his spirit left the room.

Toph was the first to notice as she could hear heartbeats, 

Katara noticed the pulse go flat and cried, she had held in her tears for months not wanting Aang to get worried about her.  
  
Sokka immediately hugged his sister and cried with her, Suki hugged him and Katara.

Zuko had not joined the hug, he walked closer to the body of his best friend and simply said "thank you for giving me a second chance.", He rested his head next to Aang and cried, Mai despite how much she tried to hide her emotions couldn't hold back her tears and cried with her husband.  
  
Tenzin, Bumi and Kya had been in the room when it happened but were too took aback by the scene to join in, until their mother opened her arms to them and all three rushed over to hug.


	3. Disenchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance, im not following the song structure exactly but hopefully you understand why

_Well I was there on the day  
They sold the cause for the queen  
And when the lights all went out  
We watched our lives on the screen  
I hate the ending myself  
But it started with an alright scene_

Years ago, They were much younger then, His mother was still around and she was still with her parents. She met him thanks to Azula who begrudgingly introduced her to her stupid brother who was so much weaker then her, those were her words not Mai's but Zuko seemed to believe them. She grew to have a major crush on Zuko for her entire life, well maybe not her entire life. She was pretty mad at him now.

_It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, you won't feel a thing  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting_

Mai didn't expect him to like her back but he did. He was the only person who made her feel like she was her own person, and now he was gone, burned and exiled by his bastard father who couldn't take his son having basic human empathy. Mai couldn't go near the palace fountains anymore, she couldn't bare looking at turtleducks, she was petrified that he was dead.

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong  
This never meant nothing to ya_

He came back.

It was the happiest she had been in years, the love of her life was back and she could finally feel normal again, then he **left again**. He didn't even say goodbye, he left her a stupid note. It didn't matter that he was helping the Avatar, she understood that. But she couldn't understand why he wouldn't just say it to her face like a normal fucking person.

_I spent my high school career  
Spit on and shoved to agree  
So I could watch all my heroes  
Sell a car on TV  
Bring out the old guillotine  
We'll show 'em what we all mean_

She saved him from Azula, Love beats fear i guess and they spent years together as Firelady and Firelord, but as with all good things, they always end badly. He kept secrets, something he promised not to and then he broke up with her again, now we are at the present day, no matter how far she runs, her life seems to always go back to Zuko which is a problem when you feel betrayed by him.

_If I'm so wrong (so wrong, so wrong)  
How can you listen all night long? (night long, night long)  
Now will it matter long after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamn thing_

Zuko helped her get Tom-Tom back and as happy as she was, **she missed him.** She has no reason to but she knows that he misses her too.

 _So go, go away, just go, run away_  
But where did you run to, and where did you hide?  
Go find another way, price you pay

She's moving far away, to think mostly, maybe she'd come back to him eventually and try to have a family, maybe she'd help the kyoshi warriors or like marry one, she always kinda had a crush on Ty Lee and Suki, but most of all, She felt like she had to go figure out who she was, if the world wanted her near Zuko, then the world would need to give her a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @BLINKWENTZ is my @ on twitter  
> Maikoworldominance on tumblr also
> 
> sorry for how sad this is, i just thought this song fit them, fuck the comics man


End file.
